My Greek Lover
by missblithe
Summary: AU. Ever since her boyfriend dumped her four years ago, Marissa Cooper remained single. Refusing to fall in love with a man again. Summer Roberts has vehemently tried to alter her friend’s mind, but her attempts have been futile. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**My Greek Lover**

Summary: AU. Ever since her boyfriend dumped her four years ago, Marissa Cooper remained single. Refusing to fall in love with a man again. Summer Roberts has vehemently tried to alter her friend's mind, but her attempts have been futile. Enter a blonde goddess who would forever change the course of Marissa's life.

Ratings: R

A/N: I don't own the characters of The O.C. This fiction is somewhat based on a novel titled 'Fantasy Lover.' It does follows closely to the start of the book, but the rest is my take on things.

I can't believe I skipped my Yoga class to write this. Well, R&R.

Chapter 1

It was a Monday night. The only time within the week she could afford a much needed _'me'_ time. It was the only night when she could say fuck it. Fuck revision. Fuck her loyalty as a friend. Fuck her duty as a daughter. Fuck her obligation as a socialite in Newport Beach. Fuck every possible thing really. Monday nights allow her to just slump on the couch, in front of her flat-screen plasma, and pretty much reduce herself to being a couch potato. Bulging on comfort food is mandatory. _Carbs_ is a yes. Screw what her personal trainer and dietician advised. This is the only time she allows her body to consume as much caffeine as she crave, and forget about the repercussions that it does to her stomach and waistline. See, Monday nights is the time to be indulgent, selfish and simply erase in her mental dictionary what _'carb-free'_ means.

So to say she was irritated when the doorbell rung is an understatement. She was furious. She decided to simply ignore it, and be hopeful that whomever is at the door will eventually grow tired of waiting.

"Coop!"

She heard her name being called. Most importantly, she heard an oh-so familiar voice.

"Coop, I know you're in there. Don't make me break this door," the voice warned. _Yeah right, how could a body that miniscule smash a door_, Marissa thought. She scoffed. "Whatever Summer," she muttered to no one in particular.

"You know how lethal I can become when I get my rage blackouts." How Marissa hated her friend's perky voice. Not wanting her property to be vandalized, she decided to just open the door and let her pesky Polly Pocket-like friend enter her apartment.

"Wait a second." She grumbled. Marissa huffed a sigh as she grudgingly rises from the couch.

"Hi there Coop." Marissa opened the door to see a smiley Summer. "You choose the right option my friend. Don't want me hurting that door of yours would you?" The lanky girl faked a smile. Then silence bestowed upon them. It confused the hell out of her because one, her friend Summer decided to be silent. Two, Summer was spotted with a weird expression, almost like she is trying to hold her laughter or something.

Unable to hold her curiosity any longer Marissa broke the silence. "So, what brought you here. On a _Monday_?" She emphasized on the last part.

The shorter brunette just smiled coyly.

"What?" Marissa probed.

It was then Summer showed her hand. At first she was clueless, but then when she squinted…

"Omigod!"

"I know!"

"OMFG!"

"I know!"

"You're engaged!"

"I know!"

"This is so surreal!"

"I know!"

There was a silver ring on Summer's fourth finger. The duo jumped up and down, unable to contain their joy. Squealing.

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks Coop." It was then followed with a bear hug from the tiny girl that Marissa gladly reciprocate.

&&&

Half an hour later, the two friends sat on the comfy couch watching Troy. Summer was fascinated by how 'pec' the men were. Ribbed and tanned bodies are going to be her new sexual fantasy. She just wishes Cohen would look like that.

"Coop. What you need is a Greek God."

Marissa scoffed at that incredulous idea and rolled her eyes. "Please, you can't find men like those, these days. That's because these days, men are scums who pretty much roam the Earth searching for a prey. Young, naïve girls who are impressionable, easily manipulated to believe their BS." She stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

Summer frowned. "Coop, are you like, referring to yourself? Because that's so stupid. What happened with Luke was ages ago. You need to let go off that, look pass it and just move forward. Because if you don't, I'm afraid you'll end up like those ladies who lives with their cats," she ranted unaware that the anger on her friend's face has faltered and was replace by a contemplated look. "Then again, at the rate you're going, I'm sure you're headed for the path."

Marissa argued, "I don't need a man in my life to keep me happy. And I certainly would not be needing one to grow old with."

Summer sighed, frustrated by Marissa's stubbornness. "Argghh!"

That did not mean she admitted defeat. Nope. Not by a long shot. She wrecked her brain, trying to formulate other explanations to go about tackling the situation. She was determine to alter Marissa's mentality. If only she could know how.

The BFFs went about focusing their attention on the movie once more. Occasionally, Summer tried to pry the bag of potato chips out of Marissa's hand, reminding the taller girl about the carb-free diet she was supposed to be on. Summer did not know what hit her, but when she saw Diane Kruger crying on the television screen, something sparked in the corner of her mind. _Maybe, what Marissa need is a woman_, she talked in her head. Since her lanky friend has been clear about her hatred towards the opposite gender, who knows a woman could be the one to changed her friend's doomed path.

"Coop," she began tentatively.

"Hmm…" was all the reply she received. Marissa's eyes still glued to the screen.

"What if you go on a date with a girl?" That did it. Not only did Marissa stopped focusing on the screen, she choked on her food. Taking seconds to recover she turned to face Summer sideways.

"Excuse me?"

Summer gave her a blank stare. "What?"

The taller one wrinkled her brows. "Duh, your absurd suggestion that I should date a girl."

The shorter one quirked her neatly plucked eyebrow. "Absurd? I beg to differ. The idea is brilliant-" Marissa chuckled. "…Well it is. You go about saying how you dislike men…"

Marissa shook her head. "Not dislike. Hate," she corrected.

"Well okay, you hate men because apparently one of them broke your heart, but you decide to hate the entire male population which is…I'm sorry to say, unfair. Anyway, Coop you do realize that a woman has never cause you that kind of pain," Summer paused to see how her friend reacted. "…So maybe a person like I dunno, Helen of Troy," she referred to the sobbing blonde on the screen, "…is someone you could consider. Then you can forget about the type of cat to adopt."

Marissa began munching the chips slowly as she thought about what her friend has mentioned. It was one of Summer cockamamie ideas, yet somehow she realized her friend pointed out good points. She could probably consider a woman. After all, she did pride herself for being open-minded. But it was just a thought, nothing more. She was just amusing herself with Summer's idea.

"Yeah, well…how could we possibly find a person like Helen?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "I was just using her as an example Coop. Then again, whatever floats your boat. To each its own I guess, so go find yourself a Greek goddess to date."

&&&

(The next day)

Her lecture was cancelled at the last minute, suddenly Summer finds her afternoon free. Since Marissa was at her Econs lecture, while Seth decided to watch a comic book movie with Ryan, she decided to drop in at Taylor Townsend's bookstore (she could do some research on Greek women). Taylor was all new agey like, with brownish-auburn mane, long floaty white skirt, and baggy brown cardigans. She was the complete opposite of Summer, yet somehow they clicked.

"You're breaking into the tranquility space," Taylor voiced, her humming stopped temporarily.

Summer refused to move from the spot where she stood as she launched a question, "Do you have books?" She received an amused stare from girl.

"It is a mythology bookstore," Taylor stated the obvious.

"Oh, of course!"

"Yeah."

"Where is the section on Greek women?" Summer asked as she places her leather hobo on the Ottoman Stool.

"Third row, on the left," Taylor drawled. She closed her eyes and continued humming. "Oomph…bala bala…oomph…"

The tiny brunette sauntered over to that section of the store. Listlessly she went through the titles available before deciding on a familiar name. Summer accidentally knocked a book on the shelves while she tried to reach for the book on Helen of Troy. She elicited a frustrated sigh, bending down to pick up the hard cover book lying on the parquet floor. Her eyebrows furrowed when she read the cover.

"The Fantasy Lover…" she mumbled.

Curious about the content, she flipped open the book only to find blank, empty pages.

"Weird…"

Her frown deepened when she stumbled upon a page in the middle of the book. There was a black and white drawing of a women wearing a toga. She wasn't just a woman, Summer concluded. She was a goddess. Her face, which Summer finds herself strangely attracted and glued to, was gorgeous. Feline eyes. Well-defined cheekbones. The way her hair framed her face…

The sheer beauty of this mysterious woman took summer aback. She felt a stirring in her to touch the picture – which she eventually did and surprised her. She has never wanted to touch a drawing that much before. It was as though the book is alive and calling out for her to touch it. Summer snapped the book shut. Then she strides over to where her new agey friend sat.

Holding the book in her hand, Summer questioned, "What is this book?'

Taylor was annoyed. She unwillingly opened her eyes to see Summer standing within her tranquility space holding an A4 sized old leather bound book. She squinted. "It's The Fantasy Lover."

"Well, what is it? It's definitely not a normal book. All I saw was a picture of this goddess in the middle."

"It's Alexandria of Mycenae."

"Who is she?"

"Alexandria of Mycenae," Taylor repeated walking over to where Summer stood. "A Greek princess cursed and trapped inside this book for thousands of years-"

"How depressing," Summer quipped.

"Only free to live as a human being when summoned. For thousands of years people had freed her temporarily when they were in need of a companion, a lover, someone that will cherish you, bring pleasure that would make your toes curl." Summer watched on amusedly at the orgasmic expressions Taylor showed on her face.

"So she's real?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried summoning her?" Summer inquired.

"No. This book just arrive. But believe me, that thought has crossed my mind. However, there's Ryan and I could just get pleasure from him."

"So why is she cursed anyway?"

"Well apparently according to Greek myths, Alexandria has scorned a lot of women during her human days. See, women hate her because most of their husbands or companions fled from them in the attempt to consummate their love with Alexandria."

"Ooh…"

"So, these scorned women pretty much formed a party and then managed to convinced one of the Gods to curse her."

"But she's innocent," Summer reasoned. "Men fled to her, not the other way round."

"I know. Stupid women and stupid God. To curse a women for a crime she did not commit."

"Poor girl. Hey! Could you like summon her?"

"I could do that. I can recite the spell," Taylor grabbed the book from Summer's hand and flipped to the last page. "This is the passage to recite during a full moon, which is in another four days time." Her face contorted. "Why do you want to summon her? A threesome with Seth for a month?"

"What?!" Summer gave her friend an incredulous stare. "No! It's not for me, it's for Marissa."

"Marissa? How did she get wedged into this…" Taylor trailed off. Then a realization hit her. "Oh…for Marissa…"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…it's about time the girl gets some action anyway. Brilliant idea Summer, you're a genius."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. Oh," she just remembered something. Coyly, she lifted her hand in front of Taylor's face…

"Ahhh!" Both of them squeaked.

"Omigod!"

"I know!"

"OMFG!"

"I know!"

"You're engaged!"

"I know!"

"Holy guacamole!"

"I know!"

&&&


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. I was unsure to post this fic, but thanks to your comments I feel more assured. So thank you. I did notice some of you suggesting that I could probably skipped more yoga classes LOL. IDK, it is expensive and I should not skip at the first place. Well R&R.

Chapter 2

(Four days later)

Not forgetting her duty as a friend, Marissa threw Summer a dinner party to celebrate her engagement with Seth. Knowing that it was a nice gesture, she invited Summer and Seth's parents on a short notice. She made them sit alternately – male then female, male then female. The food which she ordered received compliments from everyone at the table, the red and white wine she bought on a last minute shopping trip is now less then a quarter full, all in all the dinner party she threw was a success.

"Lovely dinner Marissa, I enjoyed those Escargot Achatine In puff pastry," Kirsten complimented as the hostess ushered her and Sandy out of the apartment.

"I'll tell you the name of the chef that made those fabulous things later," she offered as Kirsten leaned in for a kiss on the cheeks. "Have a safe drive home."

"Will do kiddo," Sandy piped as he pulled Kirsten to him. Marissa watched them walk down the corridor before finally giving them a wave as the entered the elevator.

"I'm beat," she whined, pulling off the black high heels she has worn for the past two and a half hours. She threw herself on the couch. Summer and Taylor joined momentarily afterwards, letting out huge sighs as their bodies hit the comfy texture of the sofa.

"Thank you for throwing me this dinner party Coop. Seriously you didn't have to."

"Don't be silly Summer, this is your engagement and we should celebrate this special occasion. Anyways it was an excuse to have a dinner party," Marissa lips tugged crookedly. "You know how much I love those."

Summer's voice dipped lower. In a conspiratory tone she remarked, "I know, you're becoming like your mother. Always throwing dinner parties, having a seating arrangements – making us sit alternately boy girl boy girl." The taller girl chortled.

Taylor cleared her throat. "Summer, have you forgotten about the present you're suppose to hand to this lovely hostess?"

"The present," Summer blurted, wide-eyed.

"The present," Taylor echoed as Marissa watched on clueless about what was happening. She wrinkled her brows when Summer stood up and jogged across the threshold. She observed agog as the petite brunette fished out a leather bound book from her blue tote.

Before she could ask what the book was for, Summer questioned, "Are you wearing that tonight?" Marissa gazed down at her black cocktail dress with gold sequins. She nodded.

"Good," Summer replied. "Oh, and put those heels back on," she added.

"Why? It's almost midnight and the party's over…" she trailed off arching her eyebrow. "So…"

"It's almost midnight?" Taylor sounded exasperated. "Summer we don't have much time left."

"I know!" Summer cried out. She flipped through the book stopping when she saw the drawing of Alexandria.

"Ryan!" Taylor shouted as the boys stopped talking at the balcony. "Can you hand me the paper," it was more of an order than a request.

Marissa saw the sandy haired guy pulled out a sheet of paper from his slacks handing it over to his girlfriend; Seth trailed behind him – now looking eager.

"Is it time?" Summer's gawky fiancé asked.

"What time?" Marissa was getting very annoyed at her friends' behavior. Something fishy was happening and she concluded that it was something that involves her.

"Marissa," Taylor started off. "You have to repeat whatever I am saying."

"Why?" she rose off the couch. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" Twirling around, staring at the faces expectantly.

Summer showed the picture of Alexandria to her. "Marissa meet Alexandria, a Greek princess who has been trapped in this book for thousands of years."

Marissa just stared at her friend as though the shorter one has grown a tail on her back.

"It has been three years since you last have sex," Summer stated.

"Four," Marissa said absently. "But who's counting? Wait…" she trailed off. "…Why is it relevant anyway?"

"That's because Alexandria is going to put a stop to that," Taylor said, as Marissa grew more and more confused by the second. "She's going to put a stop on your born-again virgin days."

Looking peeved Marissa demanded, "This has to stop. My born-again virgin days? What possessed your minds to think that I'm a born-again virgin?"

"Because it has been four years since you last have sex," Seth sated the obvious and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"You know what your problem is Coop?"

Marissa stared up to the ceiling. "Enlighten me Summer."

"That you don't know how adorable and beautiful you really are. And that you think so lowly about yourself because you allowed a jerk's actions and comments to effect your self-esteem and life. And it bugs me that you're so contented leaving it as it is."

While Marissa stood dumbfounded by such an uncharacteristic remark, Taylor took the opportunity to explain who Alexandria was. "Alexandria of Mycenae," Taylor began. "A Greek princess cursed and trapped inside this book for thousands of years, only free to live as a human being when summoned. For thousands of years people had freed her temporarily when they were in need of a companion, a lover, someone that will cherish you, bring pleasure that would make your toes curl," she repeated the exact some sentence that was told to Summer. "According to Greek myths, Alexandria has scorned a lot of women during her human days. See, women hate her because most of their husbands or companions fled from them in the attempt to consummate their love with Alexandria."

Marissa bit her lips to hold her laughter. Her friends have gone cuckoo.

"One itty-bitty chant is all I that I could ask for," Summer begged.

Knowing how persistent her friends could be, and knowing they will stop at nothing, she pretended to give in. After all, it could be amusing. "Okay," she let out.

"Yay!" Taylor grabbed her hand as they headed to the balcony. Once they have reached Summer handed her the opened book.

"Hold this to your chest." Marissa did. She looked fixedly at the drawing of the women. She did not know what come over her, but Marissa was so captivated by her.

She was gorgeous. So perfect and inviting_. If only she was real and not merely a drawing_, Marissa thought. Already she has thoughts of naughty things she would allow the blonde goddess do to her.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Marissa found herself cuddling the book close to her. "Baby, baby, baby…you make me so hot and so horny. Hey, that rhymed." She let out a giggled while Taylor looked pissed.

"Don't mock," she reprimanded. "This is serious! Alexandria can hear whatever we are saying." Marissa howled. Summer can't help it, but a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Now repeat after me," Taylor began. "From the powers bestowed upon me…"

"From the powers bestowed upon me," Marissa repeated.

"I beseech thee, Alexandria of Mycenae…"

"I beseech thee, Alexandria of Mycenae…"

"Come ease my aching loins…"

Marissa wagged her eyebrows. "Come ease my aching loins…"

"Oh Alexandria of Mycenae, Alexandria of Mycenae, Alexandria of Mycenae…"

Marissa recited, "Oh Alexandria of Mycenae, Alexandria of Mycenae, Alexandria of Mycenae." Then she waited expectantly for Taylor to say something else.

"That's it."

"That's it?" Marissa furrowed her brows. "That easy?"

"What did you think was going to happened?"

"I dunno, pronounce some difficult Greek words that I've never heard of?" Marissa offered lamely.

"It's the 21st century Marissa."

Seth looked around, waiting for something weird to happen. Like rustled of the dry leaves. Or, a roar of a thunder followed by a lightning. Maybe a veil of mist covering the surrounding area. But nothing. Nothing weird happened.

"Now what?" Seth piped.

"Now we wait," Taylor answered.

And an hour later, they still waited.

And waited.

And waited.

&&&&

(Three hours later)

After literally forcing her friends out of her apartment, Marissa went about cleaning the dishes. She chuckled at the events that occurred just hours ago. She knew Taylor was all new agey and into Greek mythology and stuff, but she did not aspect Summer, Seth and Ryan to went along with it.

She turned to stare at the book lying on the coffee table. Taylor has insisted that she kept the book because Alexandria was about to pop out soon, her lips tugged into a lopsided grin at that silly thought. Marissa smothered the yawn that has escaped from her lips, covering it with her hand. Placing the dishes aside to dry, the brunette padded sleepily to her bedroom. She got out of the black cocktail dressed, which Summer urged she wear and changed into comfortable pink boxers and white tee. She lay down covering herself with the comforter, ready for the much-needed rest.

It was then a flash of lightning come from inside her apartment, followed by a loud thundering sound. Her eyes snapped open.

"What the…."

She got out of the bed. Marissa proceeded to walk towards the living room. A figure made her stop in her tracks. There, standing merely five feet away from her stood a woman, looking around her apartment. She noted the confused expression on her face. Then she noted the toga that the woman wore. And then she realized…

Alexandria was in her apartment.

Alexandria was real.

Alexandria was not just a drawing.

Alexandria was summoned.

"By yours truly," she mumbled. Marissa swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. She stood in the spot not knowing what to do. It was then she heard…

"Mistress…" The blonde goddess spoke. Her voice was throaty, and alluring.

"Hi," Marissa managed feebly. She waved her hand lamely. Since the drawing was black and white, Marissa finally noticed the blonde's teal-colored eyes. She has never in her life seen eyes as enticing as Alexandria's. The blonde was excruciatingly ravishing.

Alexandria's lips itched to a smile as her eyes swept over the woman that had summon her. Her light brown hair accompanied her skin tone well. She spotted the luscious lips, licking her own at the thought of tasting it. Her legs. It went on endlessly. She was lucky this time around. Her mistress was beguiling. Regardless of her looks, Alexandria knew she only existed to pleasure her. And she intended to do just that.

The blonde began sashaying her way towards Marissa who grew wide-eyed.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…. _Marissa thought.

Alexandria stood just inches away from her mistress. She stared at the white shirt and saw the hardened nipples that jutted out of the material. She could not wait to see. She could not wait to touch. She reached out to cup the brunette's cheeks, her thumbs gently massaging the smooth skin.

When Alexandria touched her, Marissa quivered. She had longed to be embraced like that. To finally felt it, she was in cloud nine. Before she knew it, the blonde's lips descend on her own. She moaned in response. Savoring the taste of Alexandria's lips. Her lips parted beneath the blonde's, welcoming her and inviting her in. Alexandria's arms came around to lightly gripped her waist. Marissa felt light-headed just from kissing Alexandria. In her own accord, her arms came up to twine around the goddess' neck, drawing her nearer.

Alexandria's hands roamed her mistress' back before moving forward, down a tingling path towards the brunette's inner thighs. Her right hand went higher up to the center while the left kept tracing the smooth skin. Marissa gasped when she felt the blonde touched her arching center. Pleasure coursed through her body when she felt fingertips brushed against the thin material of her boxers, making her shiver and breath quickened. She knew what was about to happen, and despite how much she wanted it, grudgingly she snapped backwards and away from the blonde's touch.

Alexandria frowned. Not expecting her mistress to react like that. She wondered if she has done something wrong. After all, it has been a century since she was last summoned. Maybe, her technique was faulty.

"Did I do something wrong?" she questioned.

&&&&

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. They are what motivates me to write. I'm sorry to leave some of you hot and bothered, it wasn't my intention at all. *winks*

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho: What you've mentioned probably reflects my intentions for this fiction.

Haelthy: With regards to your question, this chapter answers you query.

Well R&R.

Chapter 3

"Did I do something wrong?" she questioned.

Marissa was taken aback by what came out of the blonde's mouth. Her voice sounded dejected. Marissa knew her actions had hurt Alexandria's feelings. She did not meant for it to happen, it was not intentional on her part to cause the blonde any distress. She merely wanted to stop herself from making a mistake of having sex with someone she barely knew. Granted from what Taylor had explained, she knew whom Alexandria was and what was expected of the Spartan princess to do when summoned, but somehow the thought of having Alexandria be obliged to have sex with her, makes her ill. Alexandria should not be compelled to give her whoopee just because the clause in the contract stated so. It was just wrong. That was not lovemaking should be. And it wasn't because she did not want to be pleasured by Alexandria – Marissa desperately wants to, something about the blonde's touch ignited a desire she has not felt before. Not even with Luke.

"No," she began cautiously. "It's not you, it's me." Somehow that only made the blonde who stood before her even more confused. "I don't think it's right for you to just…you know, give me a _happy_ just because you have to." Marissa studied Alexandria's face – the blonde was still perplexed. "That came out wrong, I didn't do a good job in explaining why I don't want the _thing_ that was about to happened between the two of us to continue," she blabbered. "…It's not right. You know what I mean?" Marissa did not wait for an answer. "You should only make love to me when you really want to not when you're just been summoned to do."

Alexandria's frown deepened. She has not fully understood what her mistress meant. Alexandria did not know what _'give me a happy'_ was supposed to mean and it only puzzled her more that her mistress was talking very fast. The only thing she understood was, her mistress felt she should only make love willingly and not be forced to. It still did not make any sense why her mistress summoned for her in the first place if she does not want to be pleasured.

"I'm sorry mistress-"

Marissa cut her off. "Can you not call me mistress? It's just weird." She laughed uncomfortably at the end only to receive a questioning stare from the goddess.

"How do you want me to address you?"

"Marissa would be fine," she answered. "My best friend calls me Coop because my last name is Cooper, my mum and sister calls me Riss. My dad doesn't address me by my name at all, he just calls me sweetie and I have just realized that I have been babbling and probably should have stopped long time ago since I've gotten off topic because you probably don't care what my parents and friends call me anyway but…yeah! Yeah! You can address me by my name – Marissa." She sucks in a breath when she has finally stopped yammering like an idiot. Then she let out a chuckle, scratching her head. "And I've just realized we have yet to introduce ourselves properly because we were busy getting…" she trailed off thinking for a proper word. "…_Acquainted_ with each other. I'm Marissa Cooper…hi." She finished off lamely.

This mistress was different and strange. Throughout the years, her masters and mistresses have all waited by the book, eagerly anticipating her. And when she finally appeared, they immediately demanded her to pleasure them.

But not this one.

This one was peculiar. Her latest mistress simply abandoned the book, and when she arises, her mistress did not want to be pleasured. And this mistress appeared jittery and talked too fast – she had a hard time comprehending whatever was being said.

This one was confusing.

"Marissa," she said attentively. "If you don't want to be pleasured by me, then why did you summoned me? I do not understand."

"I didn't even really want to summon you." Marissa chastised herself for sounding too brusque. "I'm sorry, let me clarify…I did not have any intentions to call you. It's my friends…they're stubborn. They forced me to chant your name and I simply went along with it to amuse them. I didn't know you're real _real_…you know?"

Alexandra appeared pensive. Then she nodded, acknowledging what her mistress has said. "I understood."

"You do?" Marissa was not expecting that.

"Yes. You thought I was just a drawing. And you did not expect me to appear and exist in this World as a human."

"Yeah…" Marissa dragged. "So are we cool?"

"Cool?" Alexandria questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad…what I meant was are we good? No hard feelings?"

"Yes…we are _cool_…"

Marissa did a double take when Alexandria used the word – cool. She saw the blonde goddess smirked.

"I'm a quick learner."

The brunette grinned lopsidedly. "I reckon you are."

Silence bestowed upon them before Marissa thought she should break the uncomfortable lull.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Alexandria shrugged. "What do you normally do?"

&&&&

(An hour later)

She held the phone close to her ear as she waited for Summer to answer but all she heard was the _beep_ sound.

"_Hi, if I've not answered this call it means I'm either out or if it way past midnight, I am asleep. Which brings me to a question – what the heck are you calling at such ungodly hour for? Get a life. So leave a message after the beep."_

Marissa breathed in. "Summer, it's me Coop. Uhm…" she trailed off eliciting a nervous laugh. "Alexandria is here. Yeah. The chant worked and now she's with me. Ahh…I'm guessing you're thrilled by this news. So yeah, goodnight." She pressed the end call option as she emitted a sigh.

The lanky brunette saw a womanly figure sitting down six feet away from her, watching the tides roll by. She made her way to Alexandria noticing the Spartan princess' fingertips playing with the sand. Marissa sat herself down next to the blonde.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Alexandria voiced. She turned to glance at her mistress, a small smile appeared on her face.

"You don't have to thank me. It's no big really," Marissa response. "It's an excuse for me to go down to the beach anyway." She let out a soft chuckle.

The smile on Alexandria's face itched larger. "No, thank you Marissa." Then her face turned solemn. "It has been quite a while since I've seen a full moon, hear the rustling sound of the wind, be able to touch sand, stare at the ocean…" she trailed off. "Usually, when I'm being summoned, my former masters and mistresses just permit me to lodge in their homes, usually in a small quarter. I never had the luxury of going out…so thank you."

Hearing what the blonde said made her feel for Alexandria. She could not fathom how the princess had led her life for centuries stuck in a room. Or book. If it were her, she would probably go insane. She didn't know what possessed her mind, but Marissa grasped the blonde's hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. "Well, things are going to be different. It's not the way I roll, I'm unlike your other masters and mistresses," she waved her hand absently.

Alex smirked. "Very, very different," she added. She gaze down to see their fingers entertwined. No one has done this simple gesture to her before. She welcomed the change. "And cool."

Marissa smiled crookedly. "I'm not going to let you be stuck in a room all day long, we're are going to do things together, chill out at the beach, we're going to go shopping and do a lot of girly stuff."

"What is shopping? And I don't understand what you meant by girly stuff?"

"Oh, shopping is…" she wrecked her brain to come up with a better explanation. "…It is purchasing…goods. But goods that woman can use to beautify ourselves." Alexandria acknowledged with a nod. "And girly stuff is activities that woman do with their women friends – just…uh, for example, getting your hair done, trying on some new dresses-"

"Oh, so that is what girly stuff is means," Alexandria piped in. "It has been a long time since I have done…_girly stuff_." She smiled, bashful.

Marissa found the blonde to be utterly endearing. "So you like doing girly stuff?"

"I was a princess," Alexandria offered. "I like getting pampered, and spoilt."

"Me too." Then she quickly corrected herself. "Not the princess part because well, I'm no princess. I'm with you on the pampering. Who doesn't love to be pampered?"

Marissa could not stop the yawn from escaping her lips. "You are tired," Alexandria noted. "You should get some sleep. We could go back to your home."

Marissa waved off the blonde's suggestion. "No, I'm fine. Let's just stay here. I want to see the sunset."

"Are you sure?" The blonde questioned earnestly. Marissa just nodded. "Well, I suggest you lie down. It is much more comfortable and less tiring than sitting."

"Okay," the brunette give in. She stretched before lying down on the sand as Alexandria mirrored her movements. A comfortable silence fall upon them.

"Marissa?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you going to drive your car later?"

A lazy smile appeared on her face as she recalled the blonde's reactions seeing a car for the first time. She was so fascinated that something heavy and made of metal could possibly move.

"Yes. Why?"

"I cannot wait for that. I love being inside the car. I find it amusing."

"Well, maybe sometime later I could teach you how do drive."

"Oh," Alexandria sounded enthusiastic. At that moment it dawned on her. She only had a mere twenty-eight days left. It is useless to learn driving from her mistress if she would never have the chance to drive again.

&&&&

(The next day)

Her gaze feasted on Alexandria's face. It was after all the face that made Aphrodite (the goddess of beauty, fertility and sexual love) envious of the beauty of Alexandra, as men were leaving her altars barren to worship a mere human woman. She has never been drawn to a woman as much as she was then. And she is straight. Tentatively, Taylor reached out and placed a hand on Alexandria's shoulder. She gasped when it felt solid. "Holy guacamole."

Alexandra's lips curled into a half-hearted smile as she watched the young woman's reaction. "I am real. I would not evaporate if you touch me. And your mind is not playing a trick on you," she teased as she gave a wink to the brunette.

Taylor's jaw slacked even further. "You have a sense of humor." She turned to the other four friends. "She has a sense of humor." Then she clasped her hands together.

Marissa shook her head watching Taylor. She pitied Alexandria. Marissa sent the blonde a smile, after which she mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"Taylor stop being such a fangirl," Summer rebuked. Then she faced Alexandria. "Alex I am so sorry for bringing Taylor along. I didn't know she was going to be like some awestruck fan."

Alexandria furrowed her brows. "Did you just addressed me as Alex?"

"Oh." Summer realized what she said. "My mistake. Sorry, it just slip y'know-"

"You don't need to be sorry," Alex cut in. "I am fond of that name."

"You are? Really?" She received a nod from the blonde. "Cool. Hey Coop! Alex is way cooler that what I've expected. She's good in my books." She faced the blonde. "You're cool. I approved you for Coop. We're good."

Seth gaped at the goddess in front of him in awe. From the drawing, he conclude the blonde goddess was pleasing to the eyes. But now staring at her, Alexandria's beauty surpassed his expectations. Her face was alluring. Her skin practically glowed. Her accent was glorious and her voice was like a soothing caress. _Summer who?_ He thought.

"She's real Ryan," he muttered.

"She is real bro," Ryan said absently.

"Cohen, get with the program. We've established that and stop acting all spazzy," Summer remarked. "That is so uncool."

"It is nice to have your acquaintance Cohen," Alexandria uttered.

"Haa…ha…she said my name." Summer rolled her eyes annoyed at her fiancé's antics. "Welcome to planet Earth. Population 6.75 billion. You're currently in Newport Beach, California – a residential city in southwestern California, southeast of Los Angeles; population 66,640."

"Geek much?" Summer commented.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Thank you for all you reviews. Makes my day.

Chapter 4

(Two days later)

"Are you certain?" Marissa gazed intently into those teal-colored orbs and she bobbed her head. The blonde searched her mistress' green eyes, attempting to find any apprehension on her the brunette's part, only to find a determine glint. "Marissa," she started cautiously. "It is not too late to change your mind."

Marissa pointed her index finger to her face. "This is my resolved face," she began. "I've made out my mind. I won't back out of this." She reached out and grasped Alex's right hand before giving it a tight squeeze. "No seconds thoughts whatsoever. I want this," she stated firmly. The brunette's glance flickered from Alex's face to the empty parking lot that she could see from her passenger seat in the car. "You'll do fine. After all, you're a quick learner."

The blonde gave in knowing how obstinate her mistress could be. It was difficult to say know no to the Newport princess. Beyond everything she knew it was pointless to argue, as she was once a headstrong princess as well. And despite the fact that she thought it was pointless for her to learn how to drive, she smiled politely. "Very well," she uttered. "In the event something bad were to happen, I blame you for that," Alex teased only to earn a playful shove from her mistress.

"Knock on wood." Marissa caressed the skin near the blonde's thumb. She held Alex's gaze, giving the blonde a lopsided grin. "I trust you. Get those negative thoughts out of that silly head of yours." She earned a light chuckle from the other girl. She did not know what came over her but Marissa unexpectedly found herself leaning over and pecked the blonde on the cheeks.

Alex's eyes blinked, not expecting the gesture from her mistress. She goggled at her mistress to find the brunette sending her a sheepish look. An uncomfortable silence bestowed upon them. Attempting to lessen the awkwardness, Alex offered a small smile. She gripped on the steering wheel tightly. "I am ready," she informed.

Marissa was grateful that the uneasiness passed. She noted how Alex's fingers clenched on the steering wheel. "Relax your grip." She saw the other girl's wrinkled forehead. "Trust me. It's better loosening the grip. That way you can maneuver the car much better." Alex only nodded. Her grip slackened. "Now, we've went over this several times, you know what to do right?"

Alex gulped. "I think so…" she trailed off.

"Anytime when you're ready."

The blonde shifted the stick to the first gear while her left foot simultaneously pressed down on the pedal. She breathed deeply before deciding to gently depress the right pedal at the same instance release some pressure from her left foot. To her bewilderment the car moves forward.

"I did it!" Alex exclaimed.

"You did it!" A wide grin was plastered on Marissa's face as she watched Alex drive the car. However, the grin faltered upon seeing the car heading straight towards the curb. "Uh…Alex, you have to steer the to the right or else…" she trailed off hoping that the blonde got the hint.

"Oh," Alex outburst. "Right! Turn right!" The blonde stirred to the right narrowly escaping the concrete edging. Both of them exhaled a relief sigh.

"Now, that you've gain momentum, shift it to gear two to speed up a little," Marissa instructed as Alex did what was told. The car went faster. Alex made a complete round before Marissa directed her to press on the brake and clutch pedal to stop the car. The movement of the car ceased as Marissa abruptly engulfed the overwhelmed blonde into a hug. It took Alex seconds to register action before she gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you," the blonde breathed out. "I had a…" she trailed off thinking of the informal word Marissa taught her that she could substitute with enjoyment. "…A _ball_."

Marissa giggled lightly against the crook of Alex's neck at the word the blonde make use of. "Me too. You were great like I told you so."

"I did not suck." Another new word she learned from her mistress.

"Not at all," Marissa murmured. Once again not knowing what hit her, Marissa unconsciously breathed in the scent that uniquely belonged to Alex - a mixture of cinnamon and sandalwood. Her action did not go unnoticed by the blonde whom was caught off guard. Secretly, she welcomes it.

&&&

(Few hours later)

Carrying the shopping bags on both hands, Marissa bored holes into her best friend's head. Summer gave a dubious excuse of suffering from malnutrition making it impossible for her to carry heavy loads. Refusing to argue and being the pushover she was, Marissa grudgingly agreed.

"Coop, should I remind you why we summoned Alex at the first place," not waiting for an answer she continue on with her rant. "…It's not because we want you to exercise or brush up on your teaching skills. No. Nah-uh. We summoned Alex because we don't want you be missing the pleasures of sex!" Her voice reached a high octave. Marissa cowered at Summer's shrill voice. "But no…you decide to teach her driving. Which was a nice thing to do Coop but not the main purpose! Making whoopee is the main agenda. Get with the program."

They began to receive weird stares from the other patrons in the departmental store. Summer was oblivious of it. "It has been four years! Four years Marissa!"

"Alex just doesn't exist to have sex with me Summer," Marissa reprimanded. "She is worth much more than just sex." The shorter brunette's eyes bulged when Marissa voiced her thoughts – challenging her. Surprise was an understatement. It was then it hit her. Summer gasped. Opening her mouth only to close it once again, too stupefied to speak.

"Oh my—" she trailed off furrowing her brows. "You're falling for Alex!"

"What?" Marissa gave her an incredulous stare.

"Oh no—Don't _what_ me. I know Coop. Nothing goes unnoticed by me. I'm Miss Insightful." She wagged her right brows. "You have feelings for Alex."

"Don't be silly Summer."

"You sound unconvincing Coop," the petite brunette retorted.

"I don't--"

"You do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Marissa gave up. "Whatever. It's pointless arguing with you anyway."

"Whatev. I'm still convinced you're falling for Alex."

"You know for someone supposedly quote unquote _insightfu_l, you can be pretty self-absorbed. Has it registered with you yet that somehow we've got the attention of everyone in this store?"

"Really?" Unconvinced, she looked around. "Oh—you're right Coop."

&&&

"Holy Mack!"

Alex learned a new expression. She shook head. Taylor's jaw slacked. They were sitting Indian style on their respective yoga mats at the bookstore. Taylor just wanted to hang around Alex and when she heard Marissa and Summer were doing the BFF outing to the mall, she thought it was the perfect opportunity. They did not just chat; Taylor suggested an impromptu yoga session – which Alex was curious to try. Taylor thought Alex would find yoga difficult to cope with but she was wronged. Alex could bend and stretches like someone whom has mastered the skill for years.

"You and Marissa have not make love yet?"

"Yes," Alex confirmed.

"But—why?"

"Marissa doesn't want me to. I tried on the night I was summoned, but Marissa insisted that I should only make love to her when I want to and not just feel obliged to," the blonde explained.

"So you don't want to make love to Marissa?" Taylor questioned. When the blonde stared off looking deep in thoughts, Taylor probed, "Alex?" The blonde nodded. Which only confused her even more. "Yes or no is much simpler for me to understand."

Letting out a sigh, Alex answered, "Yes."

"So why won't you make the move?"

"I do not want to upset Marissa," she reasoned.

"Oh no, see I've known Marissa for sometime now. And she…she has to be pushed," Taylor began. "Marissa will never initiate the first move. She's too afraid her actions will be rebuff. So it's up to you Alex to seduce her." She leaned forward. "Use your alluring sexual power that Eros cursed you with, the curse that made so undeniably irresistible." She continued, "Honey…you are so scrumptious and your touch will make Marissa all putty. Trust me, she wants you. She's just scared witless to admit so."

"You do have a point."

"I know." Taylor sounded smug.

"I am sexually attracted to Marissa. And I have the intention of making love to her when I first laid my eyes on her. I do not feel forced to, I want to do it willingly."

"Exactly."

A grin appeared on Alex's face. "Can you take me home?"

"I thought you never ask."

&&&

(The next morning)

Marissa came awake when she felt tender kisses on her eyelids and the tip of her nose. Then she felt feminine hands stroked her hair.

_Alex!_

Marissa bolted up without warning that she bumped her head with Alex's. She rubbed her forehead as she heard Alex let out a hissing sound.

"I'm--" She was about to apologize when she finally realized the blonde's dressing state. Or the lack of. There, next to her laid a woman that was unquestionably gorgeous. Marissa's mouth was agape as she stared fixedly at the blonde's chest. The sight of her bosom made her want to nip…

_Don't go there!_ She thought. _Bad Marissa. _She chastised herself.

Marissa wanted to as be farthest possible from the blonde. The more she lingered around Alex, the hotter she felt. But before she could move, Alex pulled her closer and claimed her lips. Marissa moaned into the kiss, she felt pleasure coursed through her body. And when she felt Alex's velvety tongue moved against hers – all thoughts of being away from Alex slipped her mind.

Alex leaned in closer as her hand danced moved south towards the exposed skin around Marissa's waist. The brunette simply quivered at the touch, which ignited her desire to want Alex even more. However, her conscience would not allow her to feel the pleasure she desperately wants too. This was wrong. Alex should not feel obliged to make love to her.

She murmured against the blonde's lips, "We can't…you don't have to." Alex simply ignored her as continue her assault on her lips. "No, Alex you don't have to pleasure me-"

Alex snapped her head backwards as she gazed into Marissa's green orbs. "I want to," she stated firmly. Marissa did not believe what came out of Alex's lips. She felt the blonde's hands tracing her thighs.

"You what?"

Alex noticed the brunette being slightly distracted and she took advantage by maneuvering her body so she could be on top. "I want to make love to you," she breathed out before catching Marissa off-guard by grinding her hips against her mistress's.

"Ohh…god…" Marissa gasped as she hooked her arms over the blonde's neck.

"God has nothing to do with this," Alex whispered into the brunette's ear, while Marissa moaned louder clenching the sheets as Alex continued her torture.

***


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I have made a major change, which affects the previous chapters. For the sake of the flow and storyline – Alexandria is not from Sparta. Now, she known as Alexandria from Mycenae – you'll find out why after reading this chapter.

Chapter 5

Marissa closed her eyes and she felt Alex's mouth move sensually with her own, it was slow and rhythmically at first, but then something just seemed to explode between them and the kiss grew more intense. The brunette had her back on the mattress while Alex rested her weight gently on top of the writhing woman beneath. The blonde's tongue flickered greedily over Marissa's collarbone, licking, sucking and kissing every inch of her beautiful mistress. Alex kissed the side of her neck as Marissa clutched her blonde hair with closed fists, occasionally giving an encouraging groan. Her green eyes were closed and she readied herself for another round of mind-blowing sex.

When Marissa came awake that morning seeing a naked woman lying on the other side of the bed, her first instincts were to flee from there. But it did not happened like she had wanted to. The moment Alex's lips were on hers, all thoughts escaped her mind. The next thing Marissa knew she wanted Alex so badly. No one has ever managed to get her arouse the way the blonde does. Four hours later and after uncountable orgasms, Alex initiated another round. Marissa knew she was late for class, and she knew the right thing to do is to drag herself off the bed and farthest away from the blonde's assaults and attend her class. Nevertheless when waves of pleasure shot through her naked body while she kept on eliciting groans and moans, school was the last thing on her mind.

She grasped the white sheets tighter when Alex circled her sensitive clit with the tip of the tongue.

"Alex…" she breathed out. "…Please stop, I-I have a class to go to." _Someone has to be the more responsible one._

Marissa gasped and almost lose control when the blonde used the underside of her tongue and twirled it around her clit clockwise. The brunette's hips buckled as Alex blissfully nuzzled her nose against her mistress's wet folds.

"Just relax, your class can wait," Alex murmured before licking Marissa's clit flatly.

The taller girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head while she bit her lips. Finally pitying her mistress whom was thrashing about on the mattress, Alex plunged her tongue in and out vigorously as her thumb rubbed her mistress's clit hard and fast. Marissa lost control as she cling on to Alex while she came down from her high.

"That, was…" Marissa trailed off, unable to find a particular word to describe what she had just felt.

Alex climbed back up and wrapped her arms around her mistress's waist. She smiled and gave a kiss on the brunette's nose before spooning her. A comfortable silence confer on them as they lay on the bed with contented smiles on their faces.

"I am late for my class," Marissa broke the lull.

"I'm sorry," Alex offered sincerely.

Marissa remained quiet for a moment before a crooked smile curled her lips. She brought one of Alex's hands to her lips and kissed it. Turning around, she brushes her lips against the blonde's. "No. Don't be. I rather spend my time with you instead."

"Right," Alex drawled. "It's just an excuse to skipped school."

Marissa's face broke into a huge grin as Alex returned the gesture with one of her own. As they lay on the bed, canoodling, Marissa can't help thinking what really happened to Alex. What was her life like before this curse. She could not fathom after much thought why Alex – one of the most endearing person her has come across with, was punished with a lifelong ordeal of being confine in a book, only to be free for a short time before being prison again.

"Alex," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm…" the blonde murmured.

"What really happened?" She inches forward closing the gasp between them. She saw Alex scrunched up her face.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Marissa?"

"Um…about your life. The events, which led to your curse?" Noticing the somber expression on Alex's face, she quickly corrected herself, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Then she kept on rambling, "I mean it's not my business and I shouldn't have to be a busybody in the first place. Let's just forget that I asked you that question--"

Alex rested a finger on Marissa's lips, effectively cutting of her nervous chatter. "It's fine. If you are curious about my past life then I don't mind telling you. After all, it's not really a secret." She moved her finger from Marissa's lips before emitting a soft sigh. "My father is Agamemnon, king of the Ancient Greek kingdom of Mycenae, my mother is Clytemnestra was the daughter of Tyndareus and Leda and sister of Helen, Castor and Pollux," Alex began as she played with Marissa's hair - gently twirling it around her fingers.

Marissa furrowed her brows when Alex mentioned the name – Helen. "Helen? As in Helen of Troy is your aunt?" The blonde nodded. "Oh, wow," she marveled. "Your family is so star-studded." That earned her a soft laughter.

"Yes. My family is very _star-studded_. My siblings are Iphigeneia, Orestes, Chrysothemis, and Electra. I'm the youngest of five."

"You must be the prettiest too," the brunette quipped.

Alex smirked. "Well, that I don't deny." Marissa giggled as she playfully shoved the blonde. "So, my life is relatively as normal as it could be for a princess. To tell you the truth, growing up I always felt like the ugly duckling next to my sisters Iphigenia and Electra. Boys would always flock to them, telling my sisters how much they wanted to be their suitors."

Marissa snorted. "Yeah right. You the ugly duckling? I sooo believe that," she joked sarcastically. It was then she realized something, how did Alex know about the ugly duckling reference?

"It is true," Alex said. "All along I was jealous at the attention my older sisters received. But, when I turned eighteen something happened to me overnight. Things filled out, my face seemed to take shape gracefully…all of the sudden, boys started staring at me. At first, I thought there must be something really wrong about me, but then I comprehend their staring was actually something positive – they had a liking for me. They finally found me attractive. It was then the girls started distancing themselves away from me, which I became aware of their envy towards me."

"So, lemme guess, did you sisters started being mean to you too because guys started paying close attention to you?" Marissa questioned casually. "I mean, I would be jealous and mean to you if you get all the attention from boys."

Alex grew bashful. "You are just being kind. A beautiful girl like you would not be jealous of me."

"Now you're just being modest. Of course I would probably find you threatening and would probably have disliked you in high school. I mean competition." She referred to Alex's face. "Anyway, enough of this off-topic ness. Please continue where you left off."

The blonde nodded dutifully. "It was then I became the most hated woman in Mycenae." She corrected her statement, "I meant the women were mostly spiteful towards me but the men showered me with a lot of attention. Overnight, the men would compete amongst themselves to be my first. I can only surmise that women must have had despised me so much as their partners left them in the hopes of being with me," she ended with a furrowed brows. "And then Aphrodite came into the picture. She was known as the most beautiful of the Greek goddesses, so I assumed she was unhappy that some of her admirers started abandoning her alter for me…" she trailed off with a faraway look on her face.

"Taylor told me she hated the fact that men left her for you – a mere human?" Alex only bobbed her head. "So she's the one that cursed you?"

"Yes. Eros also partakes in the situation. He jinxed me with a alluring sexual magnetism – everyone whom laid their eyes on me, hears my voice, touch me will feel a sudden sense of longing to be with me."

Marissa flared a bit at the blonde's answer. She raised herself off the mattress. "But that's so unfair. It's not like it's your fault that those men left her alter in their attempt to be with you? It's not like you had a choice or it's your fault that you're blessed with your beauty."

Seeing how worked up her mistress was, Alex let out a small smile as she reached for the brunette's hand and held it in hers, caressing the skin near the thumb. "My beauty is more like a curse then a blessing. But I've learnt to live with that," Alex said dejectedly. She let out a mirthless laugh.

Noting how melancholic Alex sounded, it crushed her. Marissa knew there was nothing she could do except to comfort her. Which she did. She leaned forward as she placed her right hand on the side of Alex's face. Slowly, she let her lips descend on the blonde's.

They found solace in each other.

***

(Three days later)

"I can't believe you agreed to go shopping with Summer." Marissa stated in disbelief. "Have I warned you about how Summer takes her shopping seriously?"

The blonde let out a chuckle as she put on one of Marissa's many lipsticks. "I am certain you are just exaggerating. Anyway, she asked me so politely…how could I have said no to that?"

"Whatever Alex. You could have just mentioned you're not into the whole idea."

"But I am into the idea of shopping," Alex retorted. "Summer volunteered to buy me new clothes."

Marissa puckered her forehead. "You already have clothes."

"Yes. But, they're your clothes Marissa. Not mine." She placed the lipstick back into the compartment. "Summer insists that I need to wear this season's clothes."

Marissa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I swear, you've been hanging way too much around Summer. When you mentioned this season's clothes – I know it's too late for me to help." She circled her arms around the shorter girl's waist, resting her head on top of Alex's shoulder. She let out a sigh. "You my friend, have crossed over to the dark side. I'm grounding you, after today you're not allowed to be around Summer. You taint of corruption."

Alex smirked. "You're just resent me for not spending time with you today." The blonde turned around to face her mistress, her hands roamed upwards only to stop at the taller girl's neck and twined her arms around it. "I promise to make it up to you tonight." Alex tiptoed to give a quick kiss on the lips. Marissa pretended to ponder over the blonde's suggestion. "I promise not to disappoint," Alex added.

"Well, okay," Marissa relented. "But it's only because you practically beg me and, well hopefully you can buy… I dunno maybe a sexy black lingerie…" she trailed off wriggling her brows. "…Since Summer is the one paying, why not."

Alex nodded. "Alright. Whatever you wish for, mistress."

"Mistress? Hmm…you're addressing me by my old nickname. I--"

The knocking on the door cut off Marissa.

"That must be Summer," Alex uttered as she untangled her arms off her mistress's neck. She padded over to the direction of the door.

***

(On the other side of the door)

Julie Cooper stood along the hallway as she absent-mindedly fixed her hair, combing through the tresses with her fingers. It has been a while she had check up on her daughter. Two weeks to be exact. When the door swing open she expected Marissa to appear, so the smile on her face turned into a frown as she saw the sight of a svelte blonde stranger.

"You're not Summer," the blonde woman around her daughter's age said. "Um…can I help you?"

She was about to reply when she heard her daughter's voice. "Who is it Alex?" Seconds later, Marissa appeared behind the blonde. "Oh, hey mother. What a surprise?" The brunette screwed up her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check up on my daughter. See how life is treating her. All good I assume," Julie stated. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" At first when she saw the stranger – Alex, she merely thought that her daughter was just hanging with a new friend. But noting the rosy complexion on Marissa's face, how her skin practically glowed (only someone whom just had sex could look like that), she conjured up a new theory – Alex was more than just a friend.

Marissa became weary of how her mother was acting. She knew that look so well, her mother was up to something. "Um, mother meet my friend Alex. Alex, meet my mother Julie Cooper." She gestured.

"Hi Alex, I'm Julie Cooper." The blonde girl contemplate for a second before accepting the handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Julie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Alex. So…how did the two of you meet?"

Marissa's eyes bulged at her mother's question as she mull over for a good lie while Alex stared up looking at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing she has ever laid her eyes on.

Both of them answered at the same time.

"We have Macroeconomics together."

"Iliad and Odyssey class."

"Uh huh." Julie cocked an eyebrow.

***


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, it's much, much appreciated. Regarding how Alex knows about the Ugly Duckling reference, well maybe she has too much free time whenever Marissa isn't around.

Chapter 6

(Two days later)

"Sex is about give and take, Marissa," Julie explained as she was met with a blank look from her daughter. She went on, "It's about giving and being at the receiving end of the pleasure. Now, so far you have only been receiving, which is let's face it Marissa - very selfish. Is that how I've raised you all these years? To be self-centered? No." The younger Cooper could only afford to arch her eyebrow. "What you need to be doing, starting from today is to give. Return back the favor to Alex."

Marissa scratched her head, avoiding a direct eye contact with her mother as she whispered, "But I—I don't know how to be the one giving." Her eyes flickered to her mother's direction before shifting over to stare at the tiles on the floor. "Alex is the first girl I've been with…sexually."

Julie grinned triumphantly. Marissa grew more skittish at the sight of her mother digging something from her tote bag; her eyes glanced around the diner curious to know if the other patrons had been hearing their conversation. Her attention snapped back to her mother as she heard a loud thud sound. If she was chewing on something, Marissa was certain that she would probably had choke at the sight of the books laid on the table.

Julie Cooper picked one of the three books, holding it close to her chest as the title could be visibly seen. "Fret not honey, Lesbian Sex: 101 Lovemaking Positions by Jude Schell will help you with your concerns." She read the description at the back of the book while Marissa sunk deeper into her seat. "Discover 101 positions for tonguing and grooving with this innovative and clever sex guide for women who love _women_," Julie read saucily as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She continued oblivious to Marissa's twitchiness, "Enticing lovers to broaden their repertoire, this lesbian Kama Sutra offers dozens of lovemaking ideas to inspire women to pleasure themselves and each other using touch, toys, and other techniques. One position will tease and delight her, another will deepen intimacy, and still another will culminate in mind-blowing orgasms." She stared expectantly at her daughter. "So you do you think? It's helpful isn't it?" When Marissa only managed to nod dumbly, Julie sat the book aside as she lifted another title. "If you're still uncertain, don't worry. I have another book that is just as informative. Tantric Sex for Women: A Guide for Lesbian, Bi, Hetero, and Solo Lovers. This book explains how every woman - lesbian, bisexual, heterosexual, or solo, can add relish to sexual encounters and increase her pleasure through tantric methods. Isn't this book good? It not only covers lesbian sex, it's a book devoted entirely for women." Once again, Marissa could only nod dumbly.

"Oh, and since I know you've only just discovered your new sexual preference, I thrown in this book for you to read because it is very enriching." Julie went on to show the last book to her overwhelmed daughter. "First-Timers: True Stories of Lesbian Awakening. This collection gathers the best true stories inspired by the most memorable firsts. They are 100 percent real and 110 percent hot!"

Marissa let out a nervous chuckle. "Wow…that's—that's very…" she trailed off searching for the right words to convey her thoughts. "…Enlightening."

"Isn't it? Oh, I knew you're going to love these books."

"Uh huh." Marissa gave a thumbs-up. "It's…that's nice of you mother to go through all that trouble."

Julie waved off the comment. "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. When it concerns your sex life Marissa, I'm more than willing to help. After all, it's been like what—four years since Luke." She reached across the table for Marissa's hand. "Honey, I want you to know that I don't mind that you're with a woman, and not a guy. I want what's best for you, and I know Alex is – even thought she's otherworldly, that's she's a Greek princess…I'm so happy she's here, with you. She makes you happy Marissa," she said earnestly. "You and happy parted ways four years ago, but now that Alex is here…you're happy again."

When Marissa first told her who Alex actually was, Julie Cooper only thought her daughter has gone cuckoo and that she had spent way too much time around her new-agey, spiritual friend – Taylor Townsend. Of course she was skeptical at first. However, went she was shown of the book and how Taylor and Alexandria herself had explained to her – she knew her daughter has not gone delirious. She was sane. But what worries her was the clause. That Alex has a time limit stay with Marissa. Julie was concerned how Marissa will be after Alex is gone. Of course the could each take turns summoning Alex for Marissa, but for how long. Eventually, they will run out off people they know who could summon the blonde.

She put all those thoughts aside and decided to focus on the positive things for now. "So waffles?" She earned a lopsided grin from her daughter.

"Sounds good to me." Thankful that her mother has shifted her attention from tantric sex to food.

***

(Later that night)

While Marissa spent the afternoon with her mother, Ryan and Seth kept Alex entertained. They were scheduled to meet up later at The Bait Shop, since Seth managed to score some tickets to a gig. Since Alex was with the boys, Marissa listened to her mother's advice and she immersed herself for hours with the Kama Sutra books. It was beautiful to look at and fun to read, the kind of things they don't teach in sex education – she found it informative and very useful. Marissa grew confident with her skills as the giver in various sexual positions.

She made her way through the hoards of people mingling around the stairway. Tip-toeing to look past the bodies obstructing her view, she saw her friends hanging by the bar. She caught Ryan's eye as he gave her a wave to come over. Marissa spotted Alex looking towards her direction as the blonde was curious whom Ryan was waving to. Even from a distance, Marissa could see a smirk formed on the blonde's face. She gave a small wave before making her way down the spiral stairs. Once she reached the ground floor, the lanky brunette made a beeline towards the bar.

"Hey Marissa, you're just in time. Kings of Leon is about to perform soon," Seth greeted her.

Summer shoved her fiancé aside and went to give her friend a hug. "Coop! You made it! I was beginning to worry. I thought you'd ditch us like the other time."

"Like that's possible Summer. Marissa wouldn't miss it because Alex is here," Taylor quipped and to her delight Marissa blushed at the remark. She stole a sideway glance at the alluring blonde whom rested her arms on the edge of the bar table while she stared fixedly at Marissa.

Starring at Marissa, Alex said in a seductive tone as she pulled the brunette gently towards her. "Hello Marissa." Once the brunette was close to her she leaned forward and whispered into her mistress's ear, "I miss you."

Marissa gave a crooked grin. "I miss you too."

"They boys were cool. But I always prefer to spend my time with you."

"I know. I feel the same way. I take you over my mother any day." Alex let out a low chuckle, which Marissa found to be arousing. Just being near Alex, hearing the glorious accent and the soothing caress made her thought of naughty things she wanted to do with the blonde. Naughty things that she learnt while reading those insightful books. They stared into one another oblivious to the amusing looks their friends gave.

Hearing the guitar riffs, the crowd got into a frenzy. Everyone had his or her attention towards the stage, watching the lead singer leaned into the mic. Summer pumped her fist into the air. "Woohoo!"

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

Noticing how everyone has their attention to the performance, Marissa seized the opportunity to be alone with Alex. Seeing how cute the blonde looked, bopping her head to the music, Marissa gave a soft chuckle before she inched closer. "I want you," she purred into the blonde's ear.

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

_Has people talking_

_Talking_

Alex snapped her head to her left, furrowing her brows at what Marissa just mentioned. "Here?" she questioned. Marissa nodded her head while her arms snaked around Alex's waist. "But, there's people," she reasoned. Alex gave a puzzling stare to her mistress and her frown deepened when Marissa led her towards the back of the room. Once they reached a dark and empty corner, Marissa smirked mischievously before she pushed Alex towards the wall. Marissa felt good pressed closely to her.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day_

_Head while I'm driving_

_I'm driving_

Marissa was gripping Alex tightly, almost possessively as the blonde slinked her arms over the brunette's neck. Alex swayed against Marissa's pelvic. The blonde was so aroused as Marissa responded and began moving against her.

_Soft lips are open_

_Them knuckles is pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

_You're dying_

When the taller girl's hand came down to her thigh and then slowly made its way up her short skirt, Alex did not protest. She egged the brunette on, using her free hand to grip Marissa's side pulling her even closer. Marissa's hand was now gently, teasingly rubbing against the fabric of Alex's panties as she began to kiss the blonde's neck. When her teeth nipped at Alex's skin, the blonde let out a groan that was drowned out by the music.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

Alex was caught off guard when Marissa got on her knees, bringing one of the blonde's legs over her shoulder. It was quite strange, they were in a compromising position and yet, Marissa felt at ease. She stared up to the girl in wanton fawn before brushing her fingers against Alex's already wet folds.

_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could just taste it_

_Taste it_

Marissa latched her mouth on the blonde's aching sensitive clit as her fingers thrust slowly in and out of Alex's opening. Alex placed both her palms on the walls, biting her lips really hard as pleasure coursed through her body. For centuries, none of her masters or mistresses cared to return her favor. But Marissa was different and she welcomed it.

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

Knitting her brows together, Alex mewed, "Marissa!" Her body convulsed as she came hard.

_And you_

_Your sex is on fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

***

(The next morning)

Marissa Cooper glided along the length of the marble tiled floors of the hallway. After last night, she was in a good mood. And with her newfound talent, she cannot wait to have a repeat performance with the blonde. She reached her door and began fishing for her keys in her leather hobo, but the sounds coming from inside her apartment made her frown. She could her soft moans as she placed her head on the door.

"Oh…yes! Oh yes!" Marissa was startled when she heard her mother's voice. Her mother moaning.

***

Alex was just watching morning cartoons when she heard the bell rang. When she opened the door, Alex was surprised to see Julie Cooper. Not wanting to appear rude, she let the woman in. But the words that came out off Julie's mouth were unexpected.

"Alex," Julie began. "I've heard so much of your…talent." Julie smirked while Alex gave her a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

"Talent?" the blonde repeated.

"Yes. Your talent. Didn't you mentioned that Eros cursed you to have talented fingers?" The blonde stared blankly. "Well, I need a favor from you. See, I've been experiencing backaches for the past few days, I was hoping if you could help me alleviate the pains?"

"Me?"

"Yes darling. Who else is around?" Julie stated the obvious.

"A back massage?"

"Uh huh."

"But Marissa…"

"Oh, don't worry honey. Marissa won't mind. It's an innocent favor, you're giving me a massage. Nothing else."

***

"Oh, Alex…" Julie moaned as Alex proceeded to placed her hands gently rubbed the woman's bare back.

Marissa opened the door only to see her mother laid out on the sofa with a towel covering her backside. She gawked at the sight of Alex massaging her mother who kept on purring.

Alex finally realized the was someone else in the room and went to look up. She was about to explain to her mistress what was going on when Julie let out a strangled moan. "Ah…go lower."

Marissa hold her laughter when Alex's face turned into an amused expression. She clutched her stomach, trying her best not to laugh. However, went she stared up only to see Alex silently begging her to do something, a bark of laughter escaped her lips.

"Oh…. that's it!" Julie let out in ecstasy.

***

A/N: The song used in this chapter is Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire. Well R&R. Thanks.


End file.
